Drugie Oblicze 2
Lobo siedziała zniecierpliwiona przed barem i czekała na Strange, która wraz z Przemkiem wyszła na zaplecze. - Właściwie to co oni tam robią? – zapytała. - Znając życie są dwie opcje, albo nadal się kłócą, albo Strange w końcu zdecydowała się go zabić. Lobo spojrzała na nią i z uśmiechem wzniosła złożone do modlitwy ręce ku górze. -Błagam ta druga opcja…Błagam ta druga opcja… Błagam… Nagle dziewczyny przy barze usłyszały damski krzyk, a zaraz potem ktoś wybiegł spod stolika przepraszając wystraszone klientki. - Tato? Co ty robiłeś pod stołem? – zapytała Bananowa, gdy Serek podszedł zrezygnowany do baru. - Emm.. widzisz Hajsik, gdy pan jest dorosły i bardzo lubi pewną panią… - zaczęła jej tłumaczyć Salai, ale Ins natychmiast zatkała jej usta. - Salai, może niech on nam to powie? – zaproponowała Insu. - Strange coś przede mną ukrywa! Jestem jej bratem, a nie ma do mnie za grosz zaufania! – wykrzyczał gniewnie smok. - Hmm… Podsłuchujesz jej rozmowy, śledzisz ją,… ukrywasz się i próbujesz zdobyć informacje… No nie rozumiem czemu ci nie ufa – powiedziała ironicznie Lobo. Franceouer podleciał do dziewczyn i Serka, siadając na oparciu stołku barowego i westchnął. - Hmm… w mojej jednej mandze też była papuga… Mark! Tak! Od dzisiaj będziesz Mark! – krzyknęła zadowolona z siebie Salai. - Jakoś nie przypominasz mi mojego mentora.. ale ok… - powiedziała Lobo uśmiechając się do siebie – Czy oni w końcu mogą ruszyć te du*ska?! Mam dość tego zawszonego miejsca! Jak na zawołanie Strange wyszła z zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami, a Przemek ze spuszczoną głową i rękami w kieszeniach tuż za nią. -Ohh… Lobo, mogę cię prosić do prywatnego pokoju? – zapytała piratka, która starała się aby jej głos brzmiał spokojnie. - O ile nie zaczniesz tam tańczyć to chyba tak – powiedziała baldanderka pół-żartem, pół-serio. - Nie zamierzam – odpowiedziała Strange i wskazała Lobo pokój za zasłoną. Gdy dziewczyny się oddaliły, Serek natychmiast rzucił się na Przemka, na szczęście powstrzymały go przed tym Ins, Salai i Banan. - Coś ty zrobił mojej siostrze?! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony smok. - Nic, ale przekaż jej, że nie pozwolę na spotkanie, choćby nie wiem co. Nie mogę jej stracić – odpowiedział niebiesko-włosy wciąż patrząc w ziemie. Ostatnie zdanie skierował raczej do siebie niż do innych. Przemek odetchnął, rozejrzał się i powoli zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia widząc, że nie ma tu czego szukać. - Zaraz rzygnę tęczą – powiedziała Salai i uderzyła głową w blat, puszczając Serka, który nadal gniewnie patrzył na drzwi. - Nawet on wie więcej niż ja! Bananowa zaczęła się chichrać trzymając w rękach zmieloną karteczkę. Spojrzała na przyjaciół, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w wielkim uśmiechu. - Co to? – zapytała zaciekawiona Insu i podeszła do Bananka – Zabrać zapasy żywności… Wywalić Serka z kajuty… Sprawdzić czy nie będzie sztormów… Ona będzie gdzieś płynąć! Wszyscy przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie znacząco. - Zamawiam miejsce w skrzyniach z ciastkami! – krzyknęła Salai. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Właściwie to po jaką cho*erę mnie tu zaprosiłaś? – zapytała Lobo siadając na kanapie. Strange stała centralnie przed nią, ale po chwili zaczęła powoli krążyć bo małym pokoiku. - Mam pewien problem, a o ile wiem, jesteś ekspertką w zmianie wyglądu – zaczęła piratka. - Twojego wyglądu nie zmienię, choć jakbym mogła zmniejszyłabym ci dekolt – powiedziała Lobo, patrząc na bufiastą koszulę piratki, która odkrywała ramiona. - Nie o to mi chodzi, nie wiesz może co oznacza zmiana koloru oczu? – zapytała Strange. Baldanderka spojrzała na dziewczynę i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Znała coś takiego? Coś jej się kojarzyło, ale nie wiedziała co… - Ty masz siostrę! – krzyknęła nagle, a piratka natychmiast zatkała jej usta dłonią. - Nie tak głośno! Chcesz żeby każdy wiedział?! – zapytała wściekła odsłaniając jej usta – Skąd wiesz?! - U niektórych ras występuje zjawisko rozłąki bliźniaczej, wtedy zmieniają się poszczególne cechy wyglądu u jednej z nich, niestety, niekoniecznie ładne. - Jak to zatrzymać? - Tego nie wiem. Pamiętam tyle, że naziści pracowali nad tą teorią. Może ten w d*pe jeb*ny… ekhem.. znaczy twój chłopak… mógłby ci pomóc? Piratka spochmurniała i stanęła w miejscu, odwracając wzrok. - Nie zamierzam z nim o niczym rozmawiać. - Ooookeeeeeej… nie mieszam się w wasze kłótnie małżeńskie, to… mogę już iść? - Tak, prosto na mój statek. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Renzan, leżał w jednym z hangarów na opuszczonym lotnisku i powoli zaczynał drzemać, gdy nagle usłyszał kroki i łopotanie skrzydeł. - Wiesz o tym, że twoi znajomi będą próbować dostać się na twój statek – zapytał Franceour piratki. - Ehh… szczerze to miałam nadzieje, że tym razem sobie odpuszczą… - Kto tam?! – krzyknął gniewnie pół-smok. - PD Se’lai – powiedziała Strange, wychodząc zza Messerschmitt’a Bf 109 F-4. - Coś się stało? – zapytał Renzan, którego piratka nigdy nie odwiedzała. - Można tak powiedzieć. O ile mi wiadomo, masz tu stare nazistowskie dokumenty, jeszcze z 33 roku. - No pewnie parę by się znalazło – powiedział PD i spokojnym krokiem podszedł do piratki i stanął, parę centymetrów przed nią, mimo, że miała szpilki, pół-smok nadal był od niej wyższy i patrzył na nią z góry – Mogę wiedzieć, do czego ci te zapiski? - Wydaje mi się, że ta informacja jest ci zbędna. Między Strange, a Renzanem można było wyczuć napięcie, wręcz widoczne w powietrzu. Piratka w końcu odetchnęła i odsunęła kosmyk włosów, z twarzy pokazując, teraz już całkowicie czerwoną tęczówkę. - Rozłąka bliźniacza? – PD uśmiechnął się zjadliwie – Jak długo chciałaś przed nami ukrywać siostrzyczkę? - Tak długo jak tylko się da! Czemu to się dzieje, akurat teraz?! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Strange. - Nie mam pojęcia, czas występowania, jest zwykłym przypadkiem. - Wiesz jak to powstrzymać? – zapytała piratka z nadzieją w głosie. - Hmm… - Renzan podszedł do jednej z metalowych skrzyń na narzędzia znajdujących się w hangarze, jednak, w środku nie było nic co pomogło by naprawić samolot, a same papiery. Pół-smok wziął jeden arkusz do ręki i zaczął czytać – Tu nie ma za dużo o tym jak konkretnie to powstrzymać, wiadomo tylko tyle, że gdy bliźnięta znów były razem, proces zaczynał się cofać. - A jakie były skutki nie zastopowania procesu? – zapytała Strange patrząc uważnie na kartkę papieru. -Choroby, Odpadanie kończyn, Szybsze starzenie się, Powolne tracenie świadomości psychicznej, a w najgorszym przypadku Śmierć – powiedział Renzan – Wszystko to rozwijało się w niewiarygodnym tempie… już po 2 tygodniach niektóre z obiektów traciły większość możliwości ,a nawet zmysłów, takich jak słuch, węch czy wzrok. Strange odsunęła się i podniosła dłonie, tak jakby chciała dotknąć swojej twarzy i sprawdzić czy wszystko ma na miejscu. Myśl, że mogła by stracić tyle… - Zabierz wszystkie dostępne informacje o tym i zamelduj się na moim statku. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał zaintrygowany PD, gdy Strange kierowała się w stronę wyjścia. - Odwiedzę moich siedem sióstr… w tym jedną bliźniaczkę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures